The Mysterious Konoha Ninjas
by prfan
Summary: During training, Kiba finds a small group of people in the forest of Konaha. He noticed three things while watching from a distance. One, there were three of them, two girls and one boy. Two they wore Konaha leaf Hitai ate. Three, one was badly injured.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Konoha Ninjas.

Introduction: 

During training, Kiba finds a small group of people in the forest of Konaha. He noticed three things while watching from a distance. One, there were three of them, two girls and one boy. Two they wore Konaha leaf Hitai- ate. Three, one was badly injured. He asked himself just one Question. 'Who are they?'

Chapter one: Special Discovery.

It's a beautiful happy day in Konoha, and everyone was outside to enjoy it. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were training, Rock Lee, was trying to get Neji to spar while Tenten was practicing with her weapon scrolls, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were busy helping each other perfect there jutsu's, Shino was looking for bugs, Hinata was training on the lake near Shino, and Kiba was leaping from tree limb to tree limb, with Akamaru close on his heels. Akamaru yapped happily at Kiba. Together Kiba and Akamaru passed over Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's training ground. After jumping to a few more tree limbs, both Kiba and Akamaru smelt blood. Kiba came to a stop on a thick tree limb. "Akamaru, you smell it too?" "Yap, yap." Akamaru changed direction and jumped away heading towards the smell of blood. Kiba followed. When Akamaru stopped, Kiba landed beside him and looked down to see a strange sight. First off, there were three people on the ground. Two were crouched over the third, who was leaning on a tree, second, two of the three, were female and the third was a boy, third he noticed the hitai-ate they wore. It was the symbol of the leaf. They were from Konoha. "Akamaru, do you recognize the scents?" Kiba waited as Akamaru smelled the air. "Yap yap." Kiba shook his head. "Neither do I." Kiba decided he was going to find out who they were, "Akamaru, let's go." they jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground far enough away as to not provoke the trio. As soon as Kiba's feet touched the ground, the one leaning against the tree, shot her head up and looked right at him. One look at her and Kiba noticed the scent he'd picked up. This girl was badly injured. Her companions finally noticed the direction she was looking in and also looked towards him. The boy jumped to his feet and stood in front of his injured companion, with kunai in hand, ready to defend if necessary. Kiba slowly raised his hands in the air. "Please. There's no need for that. I'm not an enemy. I came to help." the boy was still tense but the injured girls voice got his attention. "Jake... put it away. No more fighting." the other girl got a little angry with her injured friend. "Renee, are you crazy, he's a stranger, what makes you think we can trust him?" the one named Renee began to laugh, till pain shot through her side and she hissed. "I just know. Take a closer look at his Hitai- ate."

Both the boy, named Jake and the girl named Saz, turned their attention to his forehead. Saz was shocked. "Konoha?.. But..." Jake finally lowered his Kunai and stepped back to Renee's side. Renee motioned Kiba forward. Akamaru was already at Renee's feet, by the time Kiba moved. He'd never seen a more remarkable person. Renee had long dirty blonde hair, blue streaks ran through the tresses, her eyes were a shade of blue, that if you starred into, you'd be lost. She was about maybe 110 pounds and by his calculations, she'd come up to his chin standing. She and Saz were the same age as he was, 20. The girl named Saz, had short brown hair with red streaks through the tresses, greenish hazel brown eyes, about 115-120 pounds and just an inch or two taller then Renee. What caught his attention was they both had a beauty mark in the same place. It was above their mouths on the right side about a centimetre from the top lip. The boy, Jake, was much shorter then the girls. He had short black hair, in the front, locks of hair framed his face, his eyes were silver. Something about Jake intrigued Kiba, but he didn't know why. Once he was close enough, he noticed a symbol for Tiger beside his right eye.

As Kiba approached, Jake remained tense. Kiba noticed Renee wince in pain once again, while he dropped down to his knee's asking "what happened?" after another wince and a small cry of pain, Renee answered. " we were on a mission, and we'd gotten lost, somewhere along the way, we got careless and were ambushed. We managed to fight them off, but we still had no idea where we were." that's when Jake spoke up. " Renee took most of the hits, she hadn't fully recovered from the last mission." Kiba looked from Jake, over to Saz then back to Renee. " so how'd you get here..." "I can answer that." out of the trees walked a familiar figure to Kiba "Sumaru?" Sumaru smiled. "Kiba, long time." Kiba nodded. "I found them in the woods out near hidden star village, at that point I knew the attackers weren't finished, so.. I brought them here, based on the hitai-ate's on their foreheads. I figured they came from here." Kiba looked back at Renee. "Can I check your wounds?" Renee nodded. As Kiba checked her wounds, it gave her a perfect opportunity to study the man in front of her. He had short brown hair, almost completely black eyes, he had two streaks of red down his cheeks on both sides of his face. His hitai-ate was the same as hers, but she'd never seen him before. Kiba then took that moment to look up and saw Renee starring at him intently. "Oh. The names Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Renee took her eyes off Kiba, to study Akamaru. He was a pretty cute dog. Very good with character. The next words Kiba spoke brought her attention back to him. " umm.. We need to get you toa hospital and fast." Renee's vision was beginning to blur. Jake took a fighting stance, Kiba once again raised his hands. "If you don't believe me, ask Sumaru. If we don't get her to a hospital, she'll die." Kiba watched Jake look quickly to Sumaru and nodded when Sumaru confirmed it. "But how can we get there fast enough, we aren't strong enough to carry her. We're still tired and beaten from our fight." Kiba looked from the sad and scared look on Jake's face to a frantic Saz. "I can carry her, we'll have to go right now."

Kiba bent and picked Renee up piggy back style, with her arms draped over his shoulders and him holding her legs. Renee hissed with pain, when the first fast movement. "Sorry, Akamaru, lead the way home." "Yap, yap." one by one, everyone jumped into the trees, and from limb to limb. While jumping, Kiba noticed Renee's head fall to his shoulder, and felt her body slump on his back. "Faster Akamaru. Sumaru go up ahead and tell Tsunade we'll need her help, then find Sakura, we'll need her too." Sumaru nodded and disappeared further in the distance. "Hold on Renee. We're almost there." Kiba couldn't understand why he felt so worried about someone he didn't know, but he didn't mind. A few minutes later Kiba noticed the gates to the village and lead the drop from the trees to the road, he passed through the gates and ran for the hospital. Inside the hospital, Tsunade and Sakura, along with Shizune were waiting in the hall, when Kiba and two others came through the door. Kiba carefully laid Renee down on the bed and quickly ushered Jake and Saz out, so Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune could work. Kiba walked to the benches outside the room, and began the long waiting period. Akamaru joined Kiba on the bench. Kiba noticed that Saz had sat down, but Jake had begun to pace the floor. Saz watched Jake with concern and sadness and tried to calm him down. "Jake, pacing the floor isn't going to make it go faster, although I wish it did." Jake didn't want to respond. That's when Kiba realized the only time Jake spoke was when they were back in the forest and he had explained how Renee got her wounds. Kiba looked over to Saz. "Who were you fighting anyway?" Saz looked to the door before answering "we were on a recognisance mission. We were sent to a place that was said to be one of Orochimaru's many lairs." Kiba leaned forward. "Orochimaru?" Saz nodded and continued, "we'd just finished gathering our information, and had left to return home. But we were careless and got caught. We've been kept in that lair while the people there waited for Orochimaru's impending return, just as Orochimaru arrived, we'd managed to escape. We ran as fast as we could, but the carelessness was still there. Renee had had a very bad things happen to her by Orochimaru before, and she was afraid, we got worried about her and that's when we'd noticed we were lost. After travelling a bit more, that's when we were ambushed. Orochimaru was one of the ones in the ambush party. Renee was distracted enough by memories, then to have to come face to face with the one responsible, made things worse. She couldn't concentrate and that's how she got wounded." Jake had finally sat on the bench during the story. Jake looked to the floor and asked Kiba "will.. Renee survive?" Kiba looked over at Jake. "Yes she will. And you can take care of her." Jake nodded. Saz spoke softly to Jake. "Why don't you lie down here and try to get some sleep, I promise I'll wake you when they're done." Jake nodded then curled up beside Saz and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later, Kiba looked up at the sound of many footsteps, to find many of his friends starring back. Shikamaru sat beside Kiba, Naruto stood beside Shika, with his arm around Hinata's waist, Ino stood beside Chouji, Neji stood with Tenten holding hands. Shino stood on the other side of Kiba, Lee stood beside Sasuke, who was watching the ICU room door with curiosity written just barely on his face. Shikamaru was the first to ask "so, what happened?" Kiba looked at his friends before answering "I was doing what I do every day, when Akamaru and I smelled blood. So we followed the scent, and that's when I found these two and their companion in that room, she was the only one badly injured. Sumaru brought them here when he found them." Sasuke had lost interest in the door temporarily, and listened to Kiba's story. Naruto, being Naruto asked "who attacked them?" Kiba opened his mouth to speak but a voice across the hall spoke. " we were attacked by Orochimaru." All heads turned to Saz and a few gasps ricocheted off of the hallway walls, Sasuke and Naruto showed more hatred at the name. Sasuke clenched his fists and whispered the hated name. "Orochimaru." Naruto stepped forward. "Why did Orochimaru attack you?" Saz examined Naruto's angry face. "Because we're the first to escape alive from one of his lairs after being captured during our trek back here to complete our recon mission. After we'd escaped, we got ambushed. Orochimaru was one of them." Naruto felt the not- so -new anger build inside. "So why is only one of you badly injured?" Saz looked down at Jake's peacefully sleeping face. " because Renee had been with Orochimaru before our recon mission, and was beaten and tortured till she almost died. Then he'd stop so she could heal, then start all over again. After she got away from that, she's had terrible nightmares about it So when we were given the recon mission, she wasn't comfortable with it, but she stuck with it." she paused and took a beep breath.

"So when we got ambushed, those memories over took her and she lost her focus. She never wanted to see him ever again, and look what happened." tears fell from her eyes softly falling down her face. Kiba was about to get up and go comfort her, but she put her hand up and shook her head. After about a half an hour, an exhausted looking Sakura exited the room where Renee was getting fixed up. Sakura smiled at everyone. "Hey guys." she then turned to Saz and the still sleeping Jake. "She'll be fine, we'll move her to a room where you can visit her." Saz nodded, relief written on her face. Kiba lowered his head and also sighed in relief. Sasuke moved towards Sakura and was just in time to catch her before she collapsed from exhaustion. "Looks like it's time for someone to go to bed." Sasuke teased. Sakura smiled and leaned into him. " yup, so lead the way." she barely had time to raise her hand and point, so Sasuke picked her up piggyback style and took her home. As soon as they disappeared, the doors to the operating opened. "...I understand your concern Tsunade- sama, but I'd rather not stay in the hospital any longer, you should know I hate hospital's." everyone looked at Renee shocked except Saz, who was smiling. Tsunade had a very angry but concerned look on her face. "Yes Renee, but I wish you'd listen to me at least this once. At least let me have someone come check on you to see how your doing?" before Renee could say no, Tsunade raised her hand "and I won't take no for an answer." Renee frowned, but a smile broke out on her face. "Fine, Tsunade sensei." everyone looked at Tsunade and they all thought the same thing. 'Tsunade sensei?' Kiba watched Renee walk over to Jake and Saz while his friends ran off after Tsunade, bugging her about this sensei business. "Good to see you still recover fast Renee." Saz joked. "Yea well I don't want to stay here any longer. I want to go home." Saz chuckled "me too, didn't doubt you for a minute." "Sure you didn't"

"hey Baka, I didn't I swear. I swear on my life." Renee laughed carefully as not to aggravate her wounds. Renee knelt down on the floor beside the bench and looked at Jake "don't worry Saz I was joking." "Oh ...um.. Yea I knew that." Renee raised her hand and lovingly moved the strands of hair away from Jake's face. "Jake. Come on, time to wake up, we're going home." Jake slowly opened his eyes and starred at Renee. "So you really are okay?" Renee nodded and watched the happiness fill his eyes. Jake pulled Renee into a hug. "I was afraid I was going to loose you like we lost our brother Chris." Kiba looked from Renee to Jake 'our brother? Does that mean Renee is Jake's older sister?' Kiba slowly stood, that was when Renee noticed he was still there. She untangled herself from Jake. "Sorry I guess I have some explaining to do." Kiba just nodded once. Renee turned to Saz. "Take Jake home. I'll be right behind you." Jake was about to protest when Renee stopped him. "I'll be fine. Plus I got Kiba with me. I'll be home before you're asleep." Jake gave Renee a final hug before following Saz reluctantly down the hall. Renee turned to Kiba. "Let's walk." Kiba kept in step with Renee, but had to stop and pick up Akamaru. Once outside, Kiba looked over at Renee in the moonlight. "So Jake's your younger brother?" Renee nodded "yea. He's all I got left. Orochimaru killed our older brother, Chris was trying to protect me, when Orochimaru came, it was just after I finished training under Tsunade- sama. I guess he heard of my success and talents and came for me. Chris had no chance. I couldn't do a thing. One look from Orochimaru and I couldn't move. He forced me to watch my brother die." Kiba looked down at the road. "So where was Jake the whole time?" Renee stopped on the grass hill and laid down to watch the stars. Kiba sat beside her. "At the time, I found out Jake had been watching through a vent in the upstairs floor. Orochimaru never knew he was there. Thank god, or I'd have lost him too."

Kiba frowned. "So how'd you escape from Orochimaru that time?" Renee sighed. "Well, after watching my brother die, my mind suppressed those memories, he realized that and he put a lot of trust in me, cause I would always come back, not having anywhere to go. So one day he sent me on a mission here, and the memories flooded back, so I stayed." Kiba nodded. "So, who took care of Jake?" Renee turned her head and watched Kiba pet the sleeping Akamaru. "Saz and her family took him in. It was either that or child's services. So Saz looked after him till I came back." Kiba let out a breath and laid down beside Renee to study the stars. "...so what did Orochimaru do to you when he had you? Before allowing you to do missions?" Renee continued to examine Kiba's features as she told him. "At first he'd kept me locked up in a room. I was only allowed to leave it for training, and some times he'd allow me to go places with him. Which wasn't very often. I was fed on a regular basis. Which was a good thing, but it's what comes after that really surprised me." Kiba turned his head to watch her as she continued. "He'd have one of his subordinates, Kabuto, if I remember correctly, take me to a different room, where he'd hook me up to some machine and pain would course through my body. It went on for months on end, till he finally believed what I said was the truth, and allow me to train and do missions for him, then the mission came when I was to come here, was given to me." Renee paused. Kiba encouraged her to continue. "What was your mission?" Renee turned her blue eyes back to Kiba's small black ones. "My mission was to assassinate the holder of the nine tails, and keep watch over Orochimaru's precious container, Uchiha Sasuke. But once inside these walls, the memories were to great and I ended up on Saz's doorstep." Kiba turned his eyes back to the stars and thought of what he's just heard. He felt anger towards the man named Orochimaru. He was constantly trying to hurt or capture one of his friends. 'As of this day, Orochimaru will never harm a friend of mine ever again. I swear on mine, and Akamaru's lives.'

Kiba looked back at Renee. " do you suppose Orochimaru will come back for you? Or Sasuke?" Kiba saw fear enter her eyes. "I..I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past him." Kiba rolled to his side and fully faced her. "If he does, I'll make sure he never gets near you or anyone ever again." Renee smiled. "That's good." she stood and held her hand out for Kiba, who grabbed it, and helped him up off of the ground. "How 'bout you take me home now, before Jake goes insane?" Kiba laughed. "Wouldn't want that, cause he'd probably forbid me from seeing you again." Renee smiled. "No he wouldn't. That would be Saz." Kiba's smile diminished slightly. "You serious?" At Renee's nod, he grabbed her hand and Akamaru, and turned back to the village. "Well let's not let any thing like that happen." Renee silently agreed and directed Kiba to her home. At the front door, Kiba waited till she had the door open before turning to leave. "Kiba?" he stopped and turned to find her right in front of him. "Thank-you." she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She then went inside. Dumbfounded, Kiba managed to make it inside his own home and to bed with out any injuries or mishaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Intervention and unfinished business.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and Kiba was an hour early for his team's scheduled training, so he decided to find Renee. With Akamaru beside him, they jumped into the trees and headed towards the familiar scents. Kiba stopped at a clearing's edge, and looked down to find, not just Saz, Jake and Renee, but Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto as well. To Kiba, it looked like Renee and Sasuke were about to spar. Renee studied Sasuke carefully to see what she could figure out, but stopped anything from happening just yet, by holding up a finger. Kiba was a little confused. Renee reached into her kunai pouch and pulled one out. Kiba couldn't understand why nothing was happening yet, till a kunai struck the tree by his head. Stunned, he pulled it out. "You can come out Kiba, you can watch from down here." Kiba smiled as he jumped down from his perch in the tree, and calmly walked over to stand with Jake and Saz. Renee gave Kiba a wink, before directing her attention back to Sasuke. Renee got into a fighting stance. She had her right leg back and left leg forward for balance, her left arm was straight out, held at arms length kinda like lee in his good guy pose with his right hand up. Her right arm was above her head, bent at the elbow, with a kunai in her hand ready for anything. Sasuke smirked and disappeared. Renee smiled, but her stance didn't falter. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. In her mind, she saw the clearing, her brother, Saz, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura who were watching, and finally Sasuke to her left. To everyone else, it looked like nothing was happening, and that Renee was a goner. But to everyone's surprise, Renee turned her body and her kunai met with Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked, "not bad." Naruto and Sakura gasped. "No way, how'd she know he was there?" Jake and Saz were smiling, while Kiba was amazed. For the next five minutes, the air was filled with the sound of clashing kunai's. after blocking the latest slash from sasuke, a voice from the woods froze everyone in the clearing. "Well isn't this interesting, my two favourite subjects training." the sound of his voice sent chills across Renee's skin and caused her to release her hold on her kunai. She slowly turned her head at the sound of his voice. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked at every single person there, but his interest lied with the two who were fighting. "My old teammates student, and my subordinate. Don't you think it's time for you to come back where you belong?" Orochimaru's view of Renee was blocked by Saz and Jake, while Kiba stood behind Renee, his hand on her waist in comfort. Naruto and Sakura had moved to stand beside Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed. "So to get to my teammates student, I'd have to go through you? Well then I'll deal with you after I deal with my own student." Orochimaru turned his gaze to Sasuke and started forward, but a figure had jumped down in front of Sasuke. "For that you'll have to go through me." Orochimaru showed a little bit of surprise at the person standing in front of him. Sasuke was more surprised then angry to see him. "Itachi?" Itachi turned his head slightly and looked at his younger brother. "Sasuke, I'm not here to do any harm to you." he returned his gaze to Orochimaru, but not before Sasuke and Sakura noticed the brand new hitai-ate on Itachi's forehead. "My, my. The murderer has been excepted back into Konoha, and back to protect little brother? What brought this change?" Itachi smirked the oh so famous Uchiha smirk. "At first we had different goals, but now I think we have some what the same." he looked back to Sasuke "what do you say little brother, will you fight by my side to kill Orochimaru, for the good of Konoha?" Sasuke's eyes held surprise but also a hint of suspicion. "Is this some kind of trick?" Itachi shook his head. "Nope I've just gotten back from the Hokage's office after asking for forgiveness of my crimes, unfortunately I have some community service coming up, but she accepted that all I want to do and should have done from the start, instead off getting obsessed with power, was to look after and protect what's important to me. You." Sasuke was still stunned but Itachi's word was confirmed by Tsunade. "Sasuke, he's telling the truth." everyone turned to see Tsunade above them, sitting on a tree limb, just watching. "Sasuke, what do you think?" Sasuke turned back to Itachi and nodded. "Alright. For the good of Konoha, but after I'll show you how far I've come." Itachi smiled. "Good, it's been too long."

"How touching, the last two Uchiha's are reunited. Well this should be fun." Itachi and Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru. "Kiba, watch over Renee. Naruto, protect and take care of Sakura. And no complaints Sakura. I want to know you're safe." "I know Sasuke- kun." Itachi snickered. "I see you didn't waste any time getting your self a girl." Sasuke glared at his brother. "Yea, well normally I wouldn't admit stuff like that cause I was afraid you'd kill them too." Itachi's smirk disappeared. "I'll explain that later. For now we got bigger problems." both Uchiha's turned to Orochimaru, but being Orochimaru, he decided to disappoint his opponents. "Sorry to have to do this, although It'd be so much fun, I have more pressing matters to attend to." to everyone's amazement, Orochimaru disappeared, but not before fixing his eyes on Renee. "I'll be back for you." Kiba didn't relax his hold until he was positive Orochimaru was gone. Renee was in really bad shape. Memories kept flooding her mind and not allowing her to concentrate. One memory in particular kept coming back.

Flashback

_"Congratulations Renee. You've officially completed your training. " Renee looked up at her sensei with a big smile on her face and happiness coursing through out her body. "Really Tsunade - Sensei?" Tsunade nodded. "You can go now and have fun." Renee's smile got bigger and before she took off, she remembered to bow respectfully to Tsunade, and ran for her home. 'I did it.' she thought to herself as she ran down the crowded streets of Konoha. She ran to her families compound, and continued to run till she arrived at her families main house. "Mom, dad, Chris, Jake, I did it! I've finished my training." Renee stopped inside the living room, where her parents should've been, only to find it empty. She turned and ran up the stairs, to the bedrooms and stopped outside her older brother Chris' room. Containing her excitement, she knocked politely on the door and waited for an answer. "Yea?" Renee opened the door and slowly but excitedly walked over to her brother and hugged him. Surprised, Chris turned to his younger sister, and asked "Renee what's this for?" Renee pulled back slightly and allowed Chris to see the excitement on her face and In her bright sparkling blue eyes. "I officially passed. I'm finished my training with Tsunade - sensei!" Chris smiled. "That's great." Renee looked around the room, some of her excitement turned to sadness. Noticing the slight change, Chris pulled her close. "Why so glum? You were just happy a second ago." Renee turned back. "I was hoping to tell everyone, but I forgot mom, and dad are gone. I wish they could've been here to share my happiness." Chris smiled "don't worry, I'm sure they're very proud, and they're smiling down on you." that's when Jake chose that moment to enter the room. Renee turned in Chris' arms to face her younger brother. "Jake guess what?" Jake liking guessing games, perked up. "What?" Renee motioned him forward, once close enough, she let it out. "I'm finished my training. Now I get to be like Chris." before Jake could say a word, Renee had pulled him into the hug, between Renee and Chris. An hour after telling them, Jake was busy in the training room upstairs, practicing with his kunai's, while Chris, and Renee were downstairs sparring, in the courtyard. A knock on the door stopped the spar. A heavy breathing Chris went to answer with a slightly confused Renee following. 'Who would come to our door at a time like this?' Chris had a bad feeling stir in his gut, when he sensed the unfamiliar chakra on the other side of the door. He turned to look at Renee, before he slowly opened the door, only to come face to face with the one he'd been told so much about. "Orochimaru!" Chris took a few steps back from the door, his direction was to block his sister from Orochimaru. Before he could take another step, his body felt heavy. He knew he could do nothing at this point to save himself or his siblings. Orochimaru entered the house, and looked around. "NO!" Chris gasped. The snake man ignored the struggling shinobi, and looked around the room till his eyes landed on the teen girl he'd come looking for. Renee felt the intensity of his gaze and fear shot like a bullet through her heart. She tried to step back, but realized she couldn't move. It wasn't her fear that was holding her in place, but something that man did. His eyes were creepy. He must have used a paralysis jutsu, that she couldn't get out of. She turned her eyes from the man, to her struggling brother. Orochimaru noticed the change in direction, and also turned his eyes to his current captive. He took out a kunai and pointed it at Chris' heart and was overjoyed at the fear that was growing in both the boy's and the girl's eyes. He directed his attention to Chris. "I'm not here for you, I'd keep you alive if I didn't believe you'd try to stop me." Chris being scared managed to ask. "What do you want?" Orochimaru laughed. "Why, the girl!" Chris felt his chest tighten at the prospect of losing his sister. "No, I won't let you take her!" again creepy eyes laughed. "How can you possibly stop me?" his eyes shifted to Renee. "You're Tsunade's apprentice or subordinate? Or was, correct?" he chuckled when he didn't get an answer. "Don't worry, I already know who you are Renee. Now you'll watch your brother die. " "NO!"Renee exclaimed and watched in horror as Orochimaru stabbed the kunai into Chris' chest and through his heart, killing him. Renee screamed at the sight of her dead brother crumbling to the ground. She began to get dizzy, and felt sick, then she passed out, only to wake up three days later in a dark lonely room, not knowing how she got there, or the mishap of three days ago._

End Flashback.

Tears began to silently run down her face and land on Kiba's arm. Startled at the sudden wetness, he pulled her closer. "Renee, what's wrong?" Renee wiped away the streaks the tears left, only to have more tears travel down her face. She whispered "seeing him again, brought the memories back again, especially the most painful one." Kiba leaned in close. "Which is?" Renee's eyes continued to create tears, "Chris dying in front of my eyes." Sasuke clenched his fists, 'Orochimaru must be a coward, if he won't stay and fight!' Sasuke was deep in his thoughts, when he felt warmth encircle his clenched fist. He turned his head to the right and saw Sakura with her hand wrapped around his and fear evident in her eyes. Sasuke unclenched the hand she was holding, and entwined his fingers with hers. Itachi's voice brought his head back around to stare at his brother. "So he'll be back? But not for you? What's so important about this girl anyway?" no one had an answer. But one. "Only I could tell you that." Tsunade exclaimed as she jumped down from the tree limb she was sitting on, and landed beside Renee. "There's two reasons. One she used to be my apprentice, well actually a student of mine, and two she has a special and very rare bloodline limit, as well as a very dangerous jutsu. Although I can't explain to you about her dangerous jutsu, I can, however, tell you about her bloodline limit. She has a form of second sight." Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, then back at Tsunade. Sasuke asked "what kind of second sight?" Renee looked up at Tsunade before looking at her brother. "It's like the sharingan." 'That can't be, how can it be like the Sharingan?'

Sasuke thought to himself. Itachi seemed interested at this point and listened closely. "You already know the basics of the Sharingan, and how you can predict an opponents movements, copy a jutsu, but not a bloodline limit, you can see where an attack is coming from, you can torture them in a illusionary jutsu for long periods of time, in the victims mind at least, but to others, only a few minutes pass, your Sharingan can be used with or with out other jutsu's. Example, your chidori, Sasuke. But Renee's can see things you couldn't even comprehend. Renee's is called Crystalis. Meaning seeing beyond. Her dangerous jutsu is called Fireflight, which means white winged flaming maiden. Anyway, back to the Crystalis, once activated, she can see any person within a two mile radius, and it's not something to underestimate. Sasuke already did, although she didn't have it activated just yet. There are other things about the Crystalis that I can not explain, but that and the fireflight are the main reasons why Orochimaru wants her, and because I trained her." Itachi looked carefully at Renee. 'I see what Tsunade is talking about. Although I've never heard about this before, I wouldn't mind seeing it.' Naruto, understanding what Tsunade had said, was still confused about something she'd said. "Ba-chan, before you said it was Rare, what did you mean by that?" Tsunade looked at Naruto and realized he was serious. "I say it's rare, because it is. In the hyuuga and Uchiha clans, everyone eventually gets the Sharingan and the Byakugan. But in the Hai families, not everyone get's it. So far the only ones, I know of, that have received these are Renee, her older brother Chris had it, and Jake will also have it. He shows signs now that he will. Renee's parents never had the Crystalis, or the Fireflight. Not even their parents. That's why it's rare." "Tsunade, if Renee is willing, could we see this dangerous Jutsu, this fireflight? Just so that if I'm in a battle along side her, I'd know when to get out of the way?" Tsunade looked at the oldest Uchiha.

"I understand what you're saying, and I say yea, but it's not my decision to make." Tsunade looked down at her former student, and everyone understood. "Renee - san?" Renee looked up into the eyes of the oldest Uchiha. "Yes Itachi- san?" Itachi bowed his head in respect and asked "would you be kind and allow us the honour of seeing this jutsu, so in time of battle, we'd be able to help out?" no one realized how scared she really was, but Kiba. Jake turned to his sister. "Renee nee- chan, could you? Even I haven't seen it, I want to know what you'll soon teach me." Itachi looked at Jake. 'nee-chan?' his eyes shifted to Sasuke with guilt clearly written in them, only to go unnoticed except by Sakura. 'He feels bad for doing what he did? I hope Sasuke can realize that!'Sakura thought to herself. Renee looked into her brother's excited eyes, then up to Tsunade- sensei and nodded. Renee walked away from her group of friends, and approached the woods, where Orochimaru had once stood. Renee readied herself. She closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together. Deep down she didn't want to do this, but they want to know for safety purposes. 'Alright time to concentrate. Deep breath, just remember to save a little chakra, so I can still stand.' "Fireflight!" Chakra sprouted out from her back like wings, her arms spread to the sides, and she lifted up into the air, her face, looking up, eyes still closed in concentration. "Tsunade- sama, she can fly?" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade nodded. "It's a special part of Fireflight. It's one of the main reasons why it had it's name. Like the chidori, fireflight works in unison with Crystalis." thirty feet above the trees, Renee opened her eyes and activated the Crystalis. "Crystalis." her eyes turned to a bright blue, and she was able to see the area she wanted to demonstrate in, was not occupied. Forming the necessary seals, Renee began to mould chakra to her hands and realised it towards the area, the chakra surrounded the area, and the area in between exploded. The chakra acting as a barrier, so no other area but the targeted spot received any damage.

Renee looked down to see everyone standing on the top of a tree, starring at the demolished area. Renee closed her eyes and Crystalis was deactivated. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and waited till everyone came down from the tree tops. Tsunade continued to explain. "The chakra surrounding the area does two things. It prevents the explosion from affecting anywhere but the area chosen, and two, prevents enemies from escaping. As for allies, the chakra seeks out enemies only. So if you're caught inside the barrier, you escape, while the enemy can't, and dies instantly." Itachi studied Renee carefully. "Tsunade, that's why Crystalis, is used in unison correct? To pick enemies from allies?" again Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Crystalis is able to separate friend from foe, how? Even I don't understand." Renee answered for her. "Crystalis seeks out a few things to determine friend or foe. One is familiar chakra, and that is pretty simple. The chakra inside people is different. If you put a konoha ninja against a sound ninja, they would both have different chakra signatures. The konoha ninja's signature would , to my eyes be in the shape of the village they're from, a leaf. The sound ninja's would be in the shape of a musical note. Same with the other hidden villages ninjas. the other way it does it, is by seeking out the good in a person's soul. If you have to intent to kill, you might be taken as an enemy, if it detects an intent to kill, it will look deeper to see what is written in your soul. Your main life source tells the truth no matter what your mind thinks. Example, Itachi's soul was tainted, but finally coming back and being able to make up for what he did, so his soul is healing, and is becoming untainted. Sasuke, your soul holds great misery, but it shows signs of confusion and love. The misery will soon be over come. Naruto's soul is very difficult to understand. You've had rough times, but you pulled through Being a ninja and meeting new friends helped your soul from becoming lost, not even kyuubi could change that."

Naruto's face held shock and confusion. Renee continued. "Sakura, your's was on the verge of breaking into minuscule pieces, when you thought you'd lost Sasuke, getting him back, started the healing." Sakura was shocked. "How did you know all that, and not once have you looked at since you showed us your jutsu?" Sasuke was deep in thought about what Renee said of Sakura's soul. Itachi smiled. Kiba corrected Sakura. "That's not entirely true Sakura, she did look at us, we were just to busy looking at the destruction to notice." Naruto examined Renee closely. "So those two Jutsu's are why Orochimaru is after you?" Renee nodded. "Yes." she fixed her eyes upon Sasuke. "But not just me. That cursed seal on Sasuke's neck is a tell tale sign, he wants Sasuke back." Sasuke's head shot up and his free hand, unknown to him, reached up and covered the topic of interest. "how'd you...?" Renee smiled. "There's one thing I didn't mention when I talked about your soul. Part of it is in conflict. One wants to continue doing good, while the part closest to the seal, wants to take over and gain more power. Fortunately, the seal is losing strength. Hatred no longer controls the seals power. Love does." she was faced by a very confusion Sasuke. " since you've found love, hatred has no place in your good side, but there's still a smidgin of it in the cursed half. Plus I was unfortunately with Orochimaru for a few years already." Sasuke began to understand once Renee's eyes left him and landed on Sakura. Renee hesitantly returned her gaze to Sasuke. "Unfortunately, Orochimaru now has two things to benefit your return to him, that is if he can before his next body switch." All eyes, held confusion and curiosity. Naruto clenched his fists, "which is?" Renee bowed her head and looked to the ground.

" well, he can't depend on Sasuke's hatred for Itachi no longer, but... he now knows about his feelings for Sakura, that being the first, and the second being, the cursed seal would in turn be far more powerful fighting for love, then hate. As to how he'd use that to his advantage, I don't know." she turned to Sasuke. "You've been along side, Orochimaru, what or how do you think he'd do it?" Sasuke thought hard for a few minutes then said. "Well first, he could kidnap Sakura, and try to make another deal, me for her, kill her and say he knows who did it and help me get revenge by sticking by his side, or keep her after kidnapping her and force me to side with him, or he'd kill her, thus I'd be stuck." Renee smiled. Tsunade responded. "Sounds like things Orochimaru would do. I wouldn't put it past him to try all three." Sasuke's eyes turned to Sharingan "but, I'd never allow that to happen. Not as long as I'm alive." Itachi smirked. "Smart choice. But if you die, who'd protect Sakura from Orochimaru?" Itachi watched as disbelief crossed Sasuke's face. "Then it would be you or Naruto, but Sakura is strong enough to handle herself." he paused and looked at Sakura "if anything happened to me, I know she'll be safe. No matter what." Renee felt pain course through her side. She wrapped her arm around her body, trying to still the pain. 'Showing then the fireflight, and Crystalis wasn't a good idea. I still haven't recovered fully from the last fight against Orochimaru, and I think a wound reopened.' Renee slowly backed up till she was leaning up against a tree, then slumped down to the ground. "RENEE!" Jake exclaimed. He ran over to his sister and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" Renee whispered. "Yup." Tsunade moved to the other side of Renee and asked. " what's wrong?" with out looking up, Renee explained. "One of my wounds must have reopened during the strain of fireflight. You know how much energy and Chakra's needed. It's too much stress." Tsunade, motioned Sakura closer, Tsunade's gaze shifted between her former student and her current apprentice, as she explained. "I'm going to do something I don't usually do."

Renee and Sakura's faces showed confusion and disbelief. "What's that?" "I'm going to fully heal this wound, but since the others are no problem, I'll let them heal on there own." Renee nodded as did Sakura. Tsunade was a little surprised by their lack of response, but made the necessary hand seals to begin the healing. Tsunade placed her chakra filled hand over Renee's wound, and began to attach the skin and activate the natural healing. Once finished, Tsunade gave Renee a food pill to replenish the lost blood. Jake began to breath normally once Renee was healed. During the excitement, Kiba failed to notice he still held Renee's Kunai, and he'd totally missed training with Shino and Hinata. Kiba walked over to Renee. "I almost forgot." he waited till she looked up at him. "Here's your kunai back!" Renee laughed and smiled. "Thanks. Sorry I almost hit you." KIba shrugged. "It's okay." "Hey Kiba, you missed training!" Kiba turned to see his two companions. Shino with his hands in his pockets, and HInata with her arms in front of her chest, and her two index fingers flexing against each other. Kiba reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Ah... yeah.. About that..I ..ah.." "Yap,yap." Kiba couldn't find a good enough excuse, so he just told the truth. "Akamaru and I were and hour early for today's training, so we decided to go for a walk, when we got here, Sasuke and Renee were ready to spar, when Orochimaru showed up." he noticed the surprise on both faces, and fear on Hinata's. Course Hinata's fear was replaced by blushes as Naruto came over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. "After a long boring chit-chat, Itachi and Tsunade showed up. Orochimaru ran away scared." Shino's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "If so, then how come we sensed a large amount of chakra from this area?" Kiba looked over his shoulder at Renee. "We had a little demonstration of the Hai families rare bloodline limit." he turned back around to face his teammates, and pointed to the direction of the demonstration site. He motioned Shino and Hinata to follow and jumped into the tree's for a better view.

Kiba stood on a branch once again over looking the devastation. Shino and Hinata were stunned at the massive destruction in front of them. Hinata gasped. 'Who could have such powerful chakra to cause this?' She didn't need Byakugan in order to see the Chakra. Shino's bugs were bouncing everywhere inside his body, as they sensed the powerful chakra, still emanating from the area. Kiba lead the decent and landed two feet away from Renee, Jake and Tsunade-sama, as Tsunade finished healing Renee's worst wound. Jake felt relief flood through him. He really didn't want to lose another sibling, and end up on his own once again. Jake looked around the clearing at the people around him, and he was drawn to the Uchiha brothers, standing beside each other, not knowing what to say or how to act. Jake got up off the ground and wandered close to the very silent twosome. He stood in front of them not saying a word. It took a while before Sasuke's eyes landed on Jake, and Itachi to look down, to see a boy only two years younger the his own brother. Both Uchiha's asked the same thing. "Nani?" Startled, the famous onyx eyes of the two met, then returned to Jake. Jake placed his right arm around his waist, and rested his left elbow on his right arm with his left hand at his chin in wonder. "Are you two really related?" Sasuke frowned, while Itachi smirked. Sakura realizing Jake wouldn't get a good enough answer, decided to help them out. Taking Sasuke's arm in her other hand, considering they were still holding hands, said "yea they're really brothers. But it's a long painful story. Probably not a good time to hear it. Maybe later." Jake nodded, but stayed in his spot, drifting away in thought. 'I wonder what would've happened between Chris and I if he was still alive?'

Renee looked up when she felt a hand on her arm, and found herself looking into Kiba's eyes. They showed great concern. "You alright?" "Yup, good as new." Tsunade stood and walked over to Naruto, who was busy watching Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi talk about something which in turn had Sasuke fuming mad and trying to get at Itachi, itachi smirking at Sasuke's reaction, and Sakura trying to calm Sasuke down, with little success, leaving Kiba and Renee alone to talk. :I'm sorry you missed your training." Kiba shrugged. "Hey, it's okay. I got to learn something about you. Actually a few things." Renee smiled as she nodded. "Yea I guess you did. But I don't know much about you and Akamaru." she watched as Kiba's cheeks turned pink, and his hand went to the back of his neck, and began rubbing it. "Well what do you want to know?"


End file.
